The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011)
The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim is a role-playing video game developed by Bethesda Game Studios and produced by Bethesda Softworks. It's the fifth installment of The Elder Scrolls series. It was released in November 11, 2011. Voice Cast *Max Von Sydow - Esbern *Christopher Plummer - Arngeir *Joan Allen - Delphine *Michael Hogan - General Tullius *Vladimir Kulich - Ulfric Stormcloak *Alexander Brandon - Amaund Motierre, Ancano *Andrew Morris - Cicero *Stephen Russell - Mercer Frey, Clavicus Vile, Barbas *Carla Deloney - Vaermina *Charles Dennis - Odahviing *Charles Martinet - Paarthurnax *Jean Gilpin - Elenwen, Meridia, Boethiah *Paul Ganus - Hakon *Christopher Smith - Molag Bal *Cindy Robinson - Astrid *Craig Sechler - Gallus, Peryite, Hircine *Daniel Riordan - Alduin, Hircine *Elisa Gabrielli - Maven *Enn Reitel - Delvin Mallory *Erik Todd Dellums - Nazir *Kari Wahlgren - Vex *Lynda Carter - Gormlaith, Azura *Michael Donovan - Kodlak Whitemane, Malacath *Thor Edgell - Tsun *Mozhan Marno - Mirabelle Ervine, Namira *Moira Quirk - Karliah *Paul Eiding - Galmar, Septimus, Felldir *Robin Atkin Downes - Brynjolf *Colleen Delany - Mephala *Victor Raider Wexler - Mehrunes Dagon *Wes Johnson - Hermaeus Mora, Emperor Titus Mede II, Sheogorath *Jonas Fisch - Hadvar 'Nords' *Christian Svensson *Martina Lotun *Johanna Torell *Michael Gough - Acolyte Jenssen, Alvor, Beirand, Belrand, Bersi Honey-Hand, Brunwulf Free-Winter, Falk Firebeard, Fultheim the Fearless, Gorm, Hafnar, Hero of Sovngarde, Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, Jarl Korir, Jon Battle-Born, Kust, Pactur, Ralof, Reveler, Riften Guard, Rissing, Roggvir, Skaggi Scar-Face, Skulvor Sable-Hilt, Stormcloak Soldiers, Talsgar the Wanderer, Thongvor Silver-Blood, Thonnir, Ulfgar the Unending, Vekel the Man, Vilkas, Vipir the Fleet, Vulwulf Snow-Shod *Olev Aleksander *Paul Ganus - Solitude Guards, Whiterun Guards, Windhelm Guards *Thor Edgell 'High Elves' *Julianne Buescher - Faralda, Galathil, Nirya, Thalmor Soldiers, The Caller *Neil Dickson - Aringoth, Estormo, Melaran, Nelacar, Nerien, Ondolemar, Quaranir, Rulindil, Tandil, Thalmor Soldiers 'Dark Elves' *Keith Szarabajka - Ambarys Rendar, Athis, Brand-Shei, Dravin Llanith, Erandur, Farmer, Faryl Atheron, Indaryn, Malur Seloth, Malyn Varen *Lani Minella - Idesa Sadri, Irileth, Jenassa, Marise Aravel, Night Mother, Suvaris Atheron, Synda Llanith 'Orcs' *Diane Louise Salinger - Ghorza gra-Bagol, Urzoga gra-Shugurz *Noah Nelson - Bandit Plunderer, Kharag gro-Shurkul, Moth gro-Bagol, Mulush gro-Shugurz, Urag gro-Shub 'Khajiits' *André Sogliuzzo - J'darr, J'Kier, J'zargo, Ma'dran, Vasha *Pam Cholet - Ahkari, Zaynabi 'Argonians' *Renee Victor - Keerava, Takes-In-Light, Tsavani *Tim Blaney - Gulum-Ei, Jaree-Ra, Madesi, Talen-Jei 'Additional Voices' *Alice Hirson *April Stewart - Grelka *Brandon Ellison *Carla Delaney *Christopher Smith *Claudia Christian - Adelaisa Vendicci, Adrianne Avenicci, Aela the Huntress, Bryling, Iona, Jarl Laila Law-Giver, Legate Rikke, Uthgerd the Unbroken *Colleen Delany - Atmah, Lydia, Sayma, Vigilant of Stendarr *Corri English - Brelyna Maryon, Elisif the Fair, Erdi, Ingun Black-Briar, Jordis, Karita, Sylgja, Ysolda *Craig Sechler - Enthralled Wizard *Diane Michelle *Elisa Gabrielli *Ellen Dubin - Boti, Brelas, Drifa, Evette San, Gianna, Iddra, Kerah, Valga Vinicia *George Coe - Calcelmo, Calixto Corrium, Nils, Raerek, Runil, Tolfdir *Gideon Emery - Bodyguard, Gaius Maro, Imperial Soldiers, Sulla Trebatius *Harley Graham - Mila Valentia, Minette Vinius, Svari *Jason Marsden - Aerin, Anoriath, Balbus, Brother Verulus, Courier, Delacourt, Eltrys, Gwilin, Mikael, Onmund, Saerlund, Shadr, Sirgar, Sven, Tacitus Sallustius, Varnius Junius *Jim Cummings - Festus Krex, Jarl Skald, Olfrid Battle-Born, Rogatus Salvius, Sergius Turrianus, Thadgeir, Vignar Gray-Mane, Wuunferth the Unliving *Jon Curry - Drevis Neloren, Malborn, Maramal *Keith Silverstein - Adonato Leotelli, Anton Virane, Blackblood Marauder, Drahff, Jarl Siddgeir, Nazeem, Niruin, Phinis Gestor, Revyn Sadri, Sabjorn, Savos Aren, Torturer *Rob Locke *Lani Minella - Nocturnal *Lauri Hendler *Matt King *Popeye V *Reese C. Hartwig - Kayd *Richard Epcar - Arniel Gane, Dervenin, Girduin, Gissur, Lokir, Noster Eagle-Eye, Octieve San, Orthorn, Paratus Decimius, Proventus Avenicci, Sifnar Ironkettle, Snilf *Stephen Russell - Belethor, Enthir, Erikur, Mallus Maccius, Mercer Frey *Susan Eisenberg - Alva, Faralda, Haelga, Saadia, Sapphire, Sosia Tremellia, Susanna the Wicked, Sybille Stentor, Umana, Vivienne Onis *Wes Johnson *Greg Baldwin *Kirk Thornton - Esbern (VA Double) *Roger L. Jackson 'Dawnguard DLC (June 26, 2012; Uncredited)' *Laura Bailey - Serana 'Heathfire DLC (September 4, 2012)' 'Dragonborn DLC (December 4, 2012)' Category:Video Games Category:2011 Video Games